The Dark Knight's Daughter
by MoonSword1994
Summary: Aubrey has been surviving Arkham City since she learned to duck a bullet, when she is rescued by her father, she is given the opportunity to be a part of her father's legacy. There is the problem of her heritage though which makes many of the other heros in the JLA wary. Can she prove herself a hero or is there too much bad blood? AU/OC, rated M for violence and language.
1. Prologue

Hal walked the dark halls of Wayne Manor, even after several years of living here he was still slightly nervous that his father-in-law was going to emerge from a corner even though that had yet to happen. He opened the door to the parlor, the only light in the room was coming from the roaring fire in the large fireplace, he quietly approached the wingback chair that was sitting before the flames casting a large shadow behind.

"Looking for someone?" asked the older gentleman sitting in the chair, smirking at Hal.

"You always know, don't you, Bruce?" asked Hal, sitting on the ottoman that was beside the chair.

"She's always been able to get away from you," smirked Bruce Wayne as he glanced at his son-in-law.

"It was annoying as hell while we were dating," sighed Hal, thinking back to the stolen glances at the Watchtower and soft kisses in the shadows.

"Admit it, Jordan, you loved the chase," said Bruce handing Hal a glass of water from the tray beside him.

"I feel sometimes like I'm still chasing her," said Hal quietly, moving the ice around in his glass, "I mean, she's like this shadow, one second she's there the next she's gone, when will this stop?"

Bruce shook his head, "Hal, you've been making this work for over five years, and after knowing her for as long as you have do you think you really want her to stop?"

Hal thought about the question his old friend had posed him, and smiled before answering, "No, it's who she is, and I fell in love with that girl so I guess it really doesn't bother me that much."

"Good," said Bruce, "How's Melanie?"

"Doing very well," said Hal, thinking about his little girl asleep in her room upstairs, "She's really excited about starting kindergarten in the morning."

"I still can't believe she already starting school," sighed Bruce, remembering back to when his granddaughter was just a small tiny bundle that fit snugly in the crook of his arm.

"The years just seem to fly by," said Hal, "Should I go look for her?"

"I think tonight's the night to leave her alone," replied Bruce, sipping his water.

"Why?" asked Hal, wondering why this night was different from any other.

"You don't remember?" asked Bruce, not really surprised that Hal had forgotten.

"No, and I feel like I should," huffed Hal, frustrated with his memory skills, or lack there of any.

"It's the anniversary of the attack on Arkham City," said Bruce quietly.

Hal did not say a word, he understood all too well why this night was important to his wife, and he felt like a complete idiot for forgetting, "Should I call her?"

Bruce nodded much to Hal's relief, and he whipped his cellphone out of his pocket, hitting his speed dial and hoping she would answer.

* * *

Aubrey stood behind the railing of the clock tower's peak, looking out at the water, taking in how eerily calm the old city was tonight. She took a deep breath and savored the smell of the air that blew off the Gotham River, ever since she could remember that had been the smell she most associated with her home, if someone could really call it that. The only place she could smell this clean air was either there at the clock tower or down at her old house, everywhere else smelled like gunpowder and death with no reprieve.

"After all of these years, the place hasn't changed," whispered Aubrey, her voice barely louder than the wind that whipped through her gold-brown hair. She felt her phone vibrate against her thigh and she quickly reached for it, seeing it was Hal she immediately answered, glad that he had decided to check in on her.

"Hi, honey," said Hal, she was relieved to hear his voice, the most pleasant sound in the whole world.

"Hey, baby," said Aubrey, smiling as she thought of her husband sitting at home waiting for her, "Is something wrong? Are Dad and Melanie alright?"

"Everyone's fine, nothing's wrong," sighed Hal, she knew he hated her asking about her father and daughter before he had a chance to speak about why he actually called but those two were always foremost in her mind, "Melanie's asleep upstairs and I'm sitting with your dad here in the parlor enjoying a glass of water with a roaring fire melting the ice in the glass."

"Why'd you call?" asked Aubrey and she could hear Hal sigh heavily even though she knew he had held the phone away while he did.

"I wanted to see if you were somewhere safe but now I might just ask you to pick up a pizza on your way home from God knows where," said Hal slightly exasperated.

"Hal," said Aubrey in her mothering tone and she knew he would knock off his crap.

"Alright," said Hal, "I called to make sure you were alright, you know, because of what tonight is."

"Dad reminded you, didn't he?" asked Aubrey a smirk on her face when she heard Hal groan.

"How? Just tell me how you always know when I forget?" asked Hal.

"Daughter of the world's greatest detective, remember?" said Aubrey smiling.

"Yeah, yeah," sighed Hal, "Anyway, are you alright, honey? Do you want some company?"

Aubrey leaned onto the railing, thinking about asking him to come and sit with her, "Not right now, Hal, maybe later on if I don't come back before sunrise."

She heard Hal sigh again, that was obviously not the answer he had wanted to hear, "Honey, I just want to be alone for a while, I promise I'll be home before Mellie leaves for kindergarten."

"Aubrey, I just don't like the idea of you being alone out there," said Hal, the concern in his voice screaming at her loud and clear.

"You never used to worry about me being out alone," muttered Aubrey into the receiver.

"You weren't my wife or the mother of my child before," said Hal sternly, "Are you at least armed? Please tell me you have some way of defending yourself."

"Of course I do Hal, I took your ring," said Aubrey trying not to burst out laughing as she imagined Hal patting down his pockets and looking on his finger for his Green Lantern ring, like he always did whenever she would say she had it.

"I hate it when you say that," growled Hal, every time she told him that it always sent him into a panic, and each time he found it he would always feel a rush of relief and irritation.

"I know," said Aubrey giggling, "that's why I do it, anyway, you should be in bed."

"Not without you," yawned Hal, "Well, I might be persuaded to rest a few hours in that nice soft, comfy bed that's big enough for ten people."

"There had best not be you and nine other women in that bed when I get back," growled Aubrey as Hal laughed.

"You know you're the only one for me," said Hal and Aubrey felt her heart soar, "What should I tell Mellie if she asks why you're gone this time?"

"You shouldn't have to make up an excuse for me tonight," said Aubrey, pulling her jacket tighter around her body as the wind picked up, "I'll be back before she wakes up, I just want to sit and remember."

"Aubrey," said Hal, she could tell by his tone he was getting serious, "I love you."

"I love you, too, Hal," said Aubrey, wiping the tears that were spilling from her eyes, and they hung up at the same time. She resumed her post of watching the tiny waves form on the river as it moved towards the south of the city, the glow of the Wayne Tech building emanating on the water's surface, she thought back to when she was just a child and she would climb up to the top of the tower and look out at that building dreaming about life across the river. There were so many memories here, some were good though most were bad, each building, every alleyway, even some of the blood smears held a story for her. She sat down on the cold ground, even though this place was hell on Earth it was where she got her start, it was in her blood and no matter how hard she had fought she always felt drawn back.

"How I ever made it out of this place as sane as I am, I'll never know," said Aubrey quietly to herself, and she reflected back on her turbulent and tumultuous childhood.


	2. A Typical Night in Arkham City

**A/N: These chapters are going to be flashbacks of Aubrey's life in Arkham City, the beginning was a preface/prologue. Enjoy everyone!**

* * *

"Either you keep up or you go home, Weed," snapped Helena as we scaled up a brick wall, her mother had sent us out on an "errand" and I was reaping the rewards of dealing with my childhood friend.

"Don't call me that," I mumbled but it was an effort in futility.

"What was that, _Weed_?" sneered Helena as she jumped a few bricks higher, dirt falling into my face as I followed behind her.

"Nothing, Feline," I replied, trying not to gag at the name she had given herself, but in retrospect it was more acceptable that what Luck and Chance called her.

"Good," said Helena as she skillfully balanced on the ledge outside of the window, using a glass cutter she made a hole big enough for her hand to fit through and she undid the latch on the window from the inside.

I watched her work, amazed that even in those heels she was able to maintain her balance on the narrow ledge, even I who was holding onto suction cup handles was having some trouble balancing.

"You wait here," commanded Helena as she slipped into the dark room and I stood there on the side of the wall hoping that no one would see me.

A few seconds later, Helena reappeared holding a small black metal box underneath her arm, a triumphant smile spread across her face, "Lets get the hell out of here." She jumped down from the ledge and landed on her feet after doing a somersault in the air, looking back up she scowled at me, and I knew her patience was wearing thin.

I made my descent, about halfway down the wall I jumped and landed nimbly beside Helena and we ran like crazy to the car waiting around the corner, when we got in she started it up and slammed on the gas. I felt myself pressed back into the seat, I fumbled with the seat belt as she took a hard right turn, the excitement she was showing as she drove was almost equivalent to that she showed during her first robbery to which I was also her accomplice.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Weed, why do you even bother with that thing?" asked Helena as she saw me putting on my seatbelt.

"There are enough things in Arkham trying to kill me without adding your driving into the mix," I said as she turned onto the bridge, barely missing the cars that were on the street with us.

"You're such a fucking wimp, Weed," laughed Helena as she spun the car towards an alley and then parked, getting out with the box still tucked under her arm.

"Who the hell did we rob anyway?" I asked as I stepped out of the car, looking around for any sign of the cops.

"My adoptive parents," said Helena simply as we walked to the wall that separated Gotham City and Arkham City.

"Why? They raised you, why would you do that to them?" I demanded, shocked that Helena had finally stooped lower than ever before.

"They stole me from my mother!" snapped Helena and I shook my head, no matter how many times she heard the truth from Holly there was no reasoning with her, she was still convinced that her adoptive parents had stolen her as a way to get back at her birth mother for some stupid reason.

"Whatever," I sighed, "So what did you steal from them, anyway?"

"Their financial information," said Helena, "They have stocks and bonds that are worth a small fortune and Mom thought it would be a good idea for them to pay her back."

"I'll never understand your mother's logic," I said, as we approached the back gate, Helena shoved the box into my hands as the guard exited the stand motioning for her to join him inside.

"I'll be two minutes," said Helena, putting lipstick on, smiling flirtatiously at the guard.

"Helena, please don't do this, there are other ways to get in," I begged her, pulling her back when she started walking.

She snapped her arm from my grip, "Weed, just do your job and stand watch, what I do is my own goddamn business." She sauntered off to the guard stand, her hips sashaying even more than usual, and then she was in the small, dark building.

I sat down against the wall underneath the light that flickered above the door, for many years we had been using this police entrance as our way of getting out of the prison and each time, the price to enter and exit had risen. First it was money, which we would steal from gas stations and convenience stores in order to pay our way back through, then it was drugs which we would buy from the dealers on the inside and if the guards wanted the more hardcore stuff we'd talk to an associate of Bane's, now it's sexual favors which Helena gave out for a few bucks and the use of the door as long as she blew the guard. This new price made me shudder, not only was it absolutely disgusting and degrading, but the fact Helena was so easy to comply with their demands made me concerned greatly for her safety. I watched as another guard entered the stand and I knew something was up, there was only supposed to be one guard at this post tonight, the only explanation was that this one guard had talked big about the perks of his job and this new one wanted in on his deal. I jumped up and dashed over to the booth, there was too much moaning from Helena for this to be safe, using all of my strength I kicked the lock free and looking in I wished I had just let her continue.

"Looks like we have another plaything, Williams," sneered the guard that had his manhood buried deep in Helena, who's face was in the lap of the other guard.

I said nothing in response but I could feel my rage bubbling underneath and I punched the guard as hard as I could, I felt my fist connect with his face, heard bones cracking and he tumbled backwards into the window cracking the window as he slid to the floor looking extremely undignified.

"Get up!" I snapped, jerking Helena to her feet.

"Hey! She's not done!" yelled the guard, obviously pissed off that I had cut his session short.

"Hell yes she is," I said to the guard and I flung a couple of fifties from my pocket to him, "Open the damn door or I'll make sure you never get another blow job again!" I guess the anger in my eyes told the guard I was serious about my threat and at that moment I was very tempted to make good on my promise, but luckily for him he was smart enough to open the door for us. I nodded curtly to the guard as I dragged Helena out of the stand by her upper arm, picked up the box I had dropped by the door and we went through back into the prison we called home.

Helena wrenched herself free of my grasp once again after we had gotten far enough away from the back door, "I had it under control, why'd you have to go and do that, Weed?!"

I was fed up with her shit, tonight had been too much, I turned around and smacked her across the face, "Goddamn it, Helena! That was too fucking stupid, even for you! Just answer me why? Why the fuck did you decide to whore yourself out to the guards? We all know there are other ways of getting out of here!"

Helena stared at me as if I were a new person, one she was unsure of whether to fear or be completely pissed off at, "Since when have you given a damn about what I do? All you want to do is get out of here so you can pathetically moon at your father's company, and I'm the stupid one." She ripped the box out of my hands and walked off towards her house, leaving me standing there in the middle of the alley, utterly speechless and heartbroken.

"Well, well, well," said Maize Nygma as she jumped down from the balcony above me, "looks like you sent the kitty cat away, licking her wounds, good job Weedy."

"Fuck off, Maize, I'm not in the mood," I sneered at her as I walked away, tightening the grip I had on my jacket, the wind whipping around me.

"I heard that crack about you and your daddy," said Maize coming up from behind me, "Is it true? Do you only leave here so you can pathetically moon at the Wayne Enterprises building?"

"Isn't it true your dad keeps your mom in a large Rubik's cube?" I said through gritted teeth, wanting to rib the rainbow colors right out of her hair.

"So what if he does?" asked Maize simply, twisting her hair around her finger, "I've always hated that worthless bitch."

"You know what, Maize, why don't you go and fuck—" I started but I was cut off by the sounds of gunshots and sirens.

"Bye bye!" shouted Maize as she bounded off to God knows where and I ran as fast as my feet could go towards my house, praying that the gunshots would stay on the other side of the city and not get any closer.

* * *

As I drew closer to my house, I heard footsteps behind me, I kept up my pace hoping that whomever was following me would give up but they kept up with me not losing a beat as I sped up just enough to make my feet hurt as they pounded against the pavement. Then the footfalls got even closer, an arm reached out grabbing me roughly, throwing me against the closest wall and the person's body pressed against me pinning me down with my arms against my chest.

"Get off me!" I shouted, struggling against the weight of my attacker.

"Fuck no!" said my assailant, and even with him behind me, I could smell the alcohol on his breath as he fumbled with his belt and then reached around to try and unbutton my jeans.

I was not about to be raped, I had gone nineteen years without being assaulted and tonight was not going to be the night to end that streak, I used what room I had between the wall and my hands to propel myself away from the wall. My attacker was thrown off balance, mostly due to the surprise and his inebriation, and he tumbled into a set of trashcans. I immediately re-buttoned my jeans before turning around to face the man who had tried to harm me, I saw it was one of Two-Face's henchman his face was scarred up like all of the others to distinguish whom he worked for. He was struggling to put his member back in his pants when I stomped on his crotch as hard as I could, I wanted to ensure that he would never be tempted to rape another girl again, and I think he got the message when he was in so much pain he could not breathe whatsoever.

I leaned over and looked him right in the eyes, "If you ever touch another girl again, I will find you, and cut your dick off before the blood gets back to your brain."

The henchman nodded quickly several times as he stood on shaky legs, he tried to run but the pain between his legs must have been too much, he collapsed after taking only a few steps and I felt vindicated for my actions. Suddenly a green sphere surrounded the henchman and I looked around wildly for the source, convinced it was some sort of weapon or shield that would protect him from what might be about to hit me.

"Are you alright, miss?" asked a voice coming from above me, I looked up and saw a man in a green and black uniform with a bright green glow about him hovering in midair.

"Yeah, just stopped a convicted rapist from making me his latest conquest," I sneered as he looked from me to the man in the green bubble, "What have you done tonight?"

"Save the GCPD from a hail of gunfire," replied the green man smugly as he looked towards the main gate.

"Good for you," I said sarcastically, my arms crossed.

"I only wish I had gotten here sooner," said the green man, "I might have been able to save you before it got to this point."

"Who the hell are you?" I asked, I knew he was some kind of enforcer though if he was good or bad was yet to be determined, even the bad guys here tried to pretend to be good if only to succeed where the other one had failed.

"Straight to the point," mused the glowing green man as he gracefully descended right beside me, "I'm Green Lantern, defender of Earth and intergalactic police man."

"Never heard of you," I said and I watched him frown, he obviously had never encountered someone whom had never heard of his deeds or whatever.

"Surely you must have seen the daring water rescue I made just a few days ago," said Green Lantern, his tone slightly arrogant.

"Listen, Green Boy," I said pointing an accusing finger at his well defined chest, "a few days ago I was making a rescue of my own, I was rescuing my ass plus my best friend's from a spray of bullets being fired at us after we left my house."

"I hadn't heard," said Green Lantern, his face puzzled and I nearly laughed in his face.

"Do you even know where the fuck you are?" I asked, figuring he obviously was new to the area.

"Gotham City," replied Green Lantern proudly.

"Wrong, Green Boy," I said, poking him in the shoulder, "You're in Arkham City, home to the most dangerous villains known to Gotham City, where no one gives a fuck about what happens to the people behind this wall."

"I don't think no one cares, someone must care that there are young women locked back in here" said Green Lantern and I could feel his eyes scanning my form, "You don't look all that old to be a villain, by the way."

"I'm one of the many offspring of said villains," I replied defensively.

"Who's kid are you, maybe they should know about this attempted rape?" asked Green Lantern, I could automatically tell he was one of those people who thought talking to parents and police was a good idea, those types of people did not last long here.

"Green Boy, let me tell you something," I said leaning against the wall that was almost the crime scene of my rape, "My mother doesn't give a damn if I'm raped or stabbed or incarcerated and do you know why? She's too focused on her own selfish needs to care about her only child! I've been taking care of myself and looking out for my own life since I was able to recognize danger."

Green Lantern looked at me disbelievingly, as if he had never heard of a child being on their own before, "Miss, I didn't mean to offend you."

"Quit calling me 'Miss' I'm not some kind of defenseless little girl that needs protection," I sneered, desperately wanting this warped interview to be done.

"Then what should I call you?" asked Green Lantern, his eyes resting steadily on mine, I could tell her really wanted to show me some kind of respect and let it be on my own terms, something I was not used to dealing with.

I was about to answer him when a large, dark shadow creeped forward, and I froze in place, it was the Batman.

"Lantern, what the hell are you doing?" asked Batman, obviously very angry, "We were supposed to report back to the Watchtower."

"Sorry, Bats, I was about to leave for the rendezvous when I saw this young lady stomp on the crotch of this poor bastard here and—" started Green Lantern when I interrupted him.

"Poor bastard!?" I exclaimed, "This son of a bitch tried to rape me and all you can say is 'poor bastard' what the fuck is wrong with you?!" I was normally not this uncouth but after the night I had, the last thing I needed was some pious superhero feeling pity for a rapist.

"I'd like to know the same thing, Lantern," said Batman, his voice taking on a completely different edge, almost territorial and protective.

"I. . .well I. . .uh. . ." stammered Green Lantern, not knowing what to say in response to the hateful glares he was getting from both people standing in front of him.

"We'll discuss it later," said Batman harshly, "Get this criminal to the asylum and then meet me at the Watchtower." Just like that he was gone from sight.

"I hate it when he does that to me," sighed Green Lantern and he turned back to me, "You never gave me a name to call you."

I thought about his comment, there was no way I was going to give him my nickname, and how would he know if I was giving my actual name or not so I decided to do just that, "My name's Aubrey."

"Well, Aubrey," said Green Lantern, testing how it sounded when he spoke, "I'm sorry I didn't get here soon enough, but you obviously didn't need my help in the first place. I hope to see you again someday."

I nodded curtly to him as he flew off with my attacker safely in the green bubble that seemed to be generated by the ring on his finger, I watched him fly away, wondering what Batman had meant by Watchtower and if Green Lantern was indeed going to take that lousy bastard to the asylum where he belonged. When he was out of sight, I started walking back to my house, this time being more vigilant about my surroundings still thinking about the mysterious Green Lantern and how he definitely did not belong in a place like this around a girl like me.


	3. Unexpected Visitor

I arrived at my house a few minutes after my encounter with Batman and Green Lantern, still thinking about how this was definitely the wrong place for someone who still trusted the police like he certainly seemed to. That was one of the first lessons most children in this hellhole learned, don't go to the cops, they don't give a flying fuck about anyone in here. I learned that lesson when I watched a woman that lived here get stabbed in front of a couple of cops and they did nothing except fire a couple of warning shots to scare the criminals. That was the hard truth we all had to learn, no one was looking out for you except yourself, none of us kids even trusted Batman to save us though he had proven himself to be the only one who gave a damn.

I poured myself a glass of milk, actually it was more like water with milk put in as an afterthought, as I thought about these lessons and tried to figure out where best to hide the money I had stolen from Helena. She might have been my best friend but that did not mean I was not above stealing a few hundred dollars from her, after the night she put me through it was very little compensation for my troubles. I heard movement to my right, the rustling of leaves and the slight movement of vines as my mother entered the room, always having been one for the dramatics.

"Hello, my little blossom," said Poison Ivy, my mother, as she reached to embrace me.

"Mother," I said, putting myself out of her reach.

"Why do you always resist?" asked Poison Ivy, her voice now seductive, and I could see a cloud of yellow around her head, as strange as it sounds my mother often tried to use her pheromones to bend me to her will.

"Get that crap away from me," I snapped, moving away from the cloud, I had never told her that I was immune to her charms since it was the only clue I ever had that she was trying to get closer to me, being her daughter did have its advantages and this was definitely one of them.

"Oh, little blossom," said Poison Ivy moving closer to me still, "Why won't you let me hold you? You used to beg for me to hold you to my bosom, now all you do is push me away, let me embrace you again."

"No!" I shouted, tears in my eyes, "Every time you do, it hurts because I know you'll lapse again and go back to being your usual self, you'll throw me over for your plants like always."

"You hurt Mama with your words," said Poison Ivy, closing the space between us and holding me close to her, I kept my arms at my sides I refused to give in again. She looked into my eyes with perfect clarity, then I watched as they began to cloud over, the light fading as her arms dropped away from me and she retreated back to the center of our home where all of her plants grew and where she dwelled most days. She had been like this since I was seven years old, her mind was losing what humanity it had retained after her accident sent her over the edge, there were moments like that one when she remembered who I really was and tried to be the mother she once was but now they were few and far between. What I had told Green Lantern about my mother was accurate, she was selfish and did not give a damn about me, but what I left out was she used to care and it was only after her brain started to change that she cared less. I was not sure what exactly had changed her brain chemistry I had some theories, but maybe she had always been like that and I never noticed or maybe she gave up on humanity even after she had me.

"I love you, Mom," I whispered to myself, the tears now threatening to spill from my eyes, but I refused to let them fall weakness now would only hurt more later. I walked from the kitchen to the lobby of the hotel we lived in, here was where my mother kept her plants though the more rare and special ones were kept with her in the penthouse. A gigantic lily opened up and I frowned, it smelled of death, even here in my own home I was unable to escape the reminder of what was outside the walls that kept me safe. The second advantage to being the daughter of a notorious villain, especially someone like Poison Ivy, meant that the street thugs usually kept their distance from our home though if we stepped outside of it we were fair game. Even knowing this, I felt compelled to leave the house everyday, being in an enclosed space with my mother for hours on end only made me feel even more depressed than I already was.

Moving away from the flowers I climbed the four flights of stairs to my bedroom, one of the nicer suites that still had a bed and walls, and sat on my bed looking out the window at the old city before me. It amazed me that a place that looked as beautiful as Old Gotham could house the most ugly of human nature, it had gotten better after Hugo Strange and the Joker were killed, I can admit that easily but now it seemed like those that remained were trying to take the place as the top badass. So far the war was between Harley Quinn, Two-Face, the Riddler, and Bane and I could give a damn less about who ran the city as long as they left me and my mother alone which they all had for the most part.

"Aubrey," said a male voice and I jumped from my bed, grabbing the night stick on my bed that I had stolen from a dead guard and faced the direction of the voice. I was very surprised to see Green Lantern standing there, especially since he was supposed to be off somewhere with Batman.

"How did you find me?" I asked, worried that I might be in danger if my location was found this easily.

"Aubrey, I—" started Green Lantern but I cut him off.

"How did you find me?" I asked again, annunciating each word.

"I followed you," admitted Green Lantern and I could see some shame in his eyes.

"Do you always follow almost-rape victims to their homes?" I sneered, lowering my baton, watching him intently.

"No, but I wanted to make sure you got home alright," said Green Lantern moving away from the corner he had been in, "I did take that creep to the asylum, Gordon seemed happy to get him out of this city, for what it's worth."

"Good," I said, my voice tight, "If that's all, then maybe you should leave."

"You're really quick to get rid of people," said Green Lantern, chuckling which only irritated me further.

"Visitors aren't really welcome here," I replied, crossing my arms, "I'm sure you can at least understand that."

"Believe it or not," said Green Lantern, annoyed, "I can understand why you're so stand offish and why you don't trust people who are here to help you."

"Yeah right," I scoffed, I was stunned that he had said what he did but I was not about to show him that, "You probably are going to recommend something like therapy for my defensive behavior."

"Actually, I was going to recommend something else," snapped Green Lantern, "but you obviously take me for a fool so I won't even bother. I did what I set out to do and now, I'll leave you here where you can rot for all I care."

"Fine," I said, eyes narrowed as I watched him leave through my bedroom window, using his green ring to allow him the ability of flight, a part of me did not want him to leave and it was that part that said, "Wait!"

Green Lantern stopped midair and turned around to face me, "Yes?"

"Please stay," I did not want to beg but my tone suggested I was, "I don't want to be alone right now." Weakness, that's all this was, a show of weakness.

"Alright," said Green Lantern, landing back on my floor, a smug grin on his face that I wanted to smack off, "Do you want to talk about what happened?"

"What's to talk about?" I asked, sitting down on the end of my bed and he joined me after closing my window, "I get nearly raped twice a week, continuously break out of here just to rob people for money I need, I know who my dad is but he doesn't know me."

"Sounds like there's plenty to talk about if you ask me," said Green Lantern thoughtfully, "Should we start with the fact you nearly get raped twice a week?"

"It's nothing really," I said, waving off the topic, "There are plenty of men here who are no longer able to even think of raping a woman because of me."

"The fact you can so casually talk about this is a concern," said Green Lantern.

"After living here my entire life, the novelty of crimes has worn off," I said, looking at the floor, I felt like I could not look at him directly since I had already admitted too much weakness by asking him to stay.

"How are you able to survive here without your parents?" asked Green Lantern and I could tell he was amazed I had made it to nineteen years of age.

"I have friends," I said, "other children of criminals."

"Like who?" asked Green Lantern.

"Helena Kyle, Catwoman's daughter," I said, counting them off on my fingers, "Luck and Chance, Two-Face's twin boys, Maize Nygma the Riddler's daughter, Madeline Quinn, Harley's daughter and some others."

"Those are some pretty big players," said Green Lantern, "And you're not scared of their parents at all?"

I thought about lying, saying I had no fear of them, but somehow he brought out the truth in me, "Actually, I'm terrified of them. They aren't the milk-and-cookies-after-school, carpool-to-after-school-activities kind of people, I'm sure you can understand that."

"I can," said Green Lantern, "If you're scared of them, why do you hang around their kids?"

"Protection and a means of getting out of this hellhole every now and again," I said, looking out of my window at the city below, "That's all I want, to escape this place and have my own life, here everyone expects criminals and whores."

"Like your friend Helena," said Green Lantern and I looked up at him surprised.

"How did you know that?" I asked, now standing up and moving towards the window.

"It's amazing what you learn listening to police radios," said Green Lantern smirking slightly. I watched him intently, trying to understand why he was even talking with me in the first place, yeah I had invited him to stay but there had to be more than that there was always more than what is perceived at first glance.

"I should do that sometime," I said, listening to the quiet in my house.

"Why do you stay here if you are able to get into the city?" asked Green Lantern, catching me completely by surprise.

I did not want to tell him that this was all I knew so that's why I stayed, not to mention the fact my mother needed me to stay while she slowly lost her mind, "My mother, I stay for her."

"You said she's selfish and ignores you," said Green Lantern, standing up, then stood next to me I moved over so we would not touch, "Why rot in this place for such a horrible woman?"

"It's complicated," I said, my eyes closing against the tears that threatened to spill.

"Try me, I bet I can top you as far as complicated stories," said Green Lantern, nudging me with his shoulder.

"I only know a few details," I said, thinking about what I had heard over the years, "it has something to do with the Titan garbage the Joker shot into her veins before I was born."

"And that didn't effect you at all?" asked Green Lantern.

"I was genetically engineered," I said bitterly, "My mom donated a few eggs and my father gave some sperm to a lab, a few minor changes were made and then I was grown in my mother's womb."

"Before we get further into this, who is your mother?" asked Green Lantern.

"Poison Ivy," I said quickly and I watched his face drop, he was not expecting that bombshell.

"Okay then," said Green Lantern, allowing the news to sink in, "I'm talking to the daughter of the woman who tried to destroy the world with plants, alright, I can handle this."

Now I was angry, he was going to start treating me differently now that he knew who my mother is, "You can leave now, I obviously am not what you thought."

"No you're not," admitted Green Lantern and as I started to walk away he grabbed my forearm and forced me to look at him, "You're not at all what I expected, you actually have morals and an understanding of right and wrong, you are the exception to the rules of this place and considering who you mother is, that is a huge leap forward."

"Why does that even matter to you?" I asked angrily, freeing my arm.

"Because it makes me feel like my work might not be for nothing," spat Green Lantern, "I fight horrible people, and I always wondered if they ever knew what being a decent person meant, and you look at the upbringing of some of these assholes and you think you know why they became the person they are. I look at you and I realize I might have been wrong this entire time, you live in a cesspool of death and crime and yet you have come out of this place better than most of the people that entered. Now, get back to the fact your mother was injected with Titan."

"Fine," I said, "The Titan has been slowly eating at her brain, and she forgets me most of the time with moments of clarity, right now she acts more like she did before I was born or so I'm told. Either way, I feel responsible for her wellbeing, until she dies or tries to kill me."

"Maybe your father could get you out of here," suggested Green Lantern, I knew he was trying to help but it just made me angrier.

"He doesn't give a damn about me," I said, trying to control my rage, "He cared enough to give sperm and that was it, didn't even give my mom money to help out when I was a baby."

"Who is your dad?" asked Green Lantern.

"Bruce Wayne," I sighed, and I could tell Green Lantern was surprised, maybe even shocked at whom my father is.

"Really?" asked Green Lantern in disbelief, "Bruce Wayne, billionaire playboy entrepreneur, Bruce Wayne is your father?"

"Yes," I snapped, "Is it so hard to believe? I mean, I guess it does sound far fetched, probably something my mother wanted me to believe or what she maybe wanted to think. Whichever reason, the thought gets me through the day."

"What do you mean?" asked Green Lantern.

"I want to think if I ever meet my father, he'd be proud of me, despite where I grew up," I said, resting my forehead against the cool glass, "I know it's really stupid but that's what gives me any hope."

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see Green Lantern's gloved hand resting there, I was surprised that he was showing me this much sympathy, usually all I encountered was apathy.

"At least you have something to fight for," said Green Lantern quietly, "That's usually what motivates heros."

"What do you fight for?" I asked, looking up into his eyes.

"Justice," replied Green Lantern, it sounded like a rehearsed answer.

"That's not it," I said, smirking at him.

"How are you so sure?" asked Green Lantern.

"I know a lie when I hear it," I said, slightly shrugging his hand off my shoulder.

"You're half right," said Green Lantern, "All heroes fight for justice, heroes like Superman and Wonder Woman make it their only reason, others fight for the chance to right wrongs that have been committed against them or someone close to them like Huntress. We each have a reason for what we're doing, and mine is to simply protect those who can't protect themselves."

I looked at him and I understood why he thought he needed to be here with me, he felt compelled to protect me because he thought I was unable to, and now I was beyond angry I was pissed, "So you're here because you think I can't handle myself." There was no question to it, I gave him a simple statement of what I thought was true fact.

"I never said that," remarked Green Lantern, an edge to his voice, "I just wanted to make sure you weren't attacked after what happened tonight, it would pretty much cancel out our actions tonight."

"Our," I mouthed silently, then I turned to him and spoke louder, "What do you mean our actions?"

"You stomped on the bastard's crotch and I took him to the asylum," said Green Lantern, shrugging his shoulders.

"So what, we tagged teamed?" I asked, smirking at him, almost laughing at the idea of me being any where near his equal.

"Yeah, and I'd say we worked pretty well together," said Green Lantern smiling at me and we were quiet for a few seconds, before he spoke again, "I have to go now, still have a galaxy to protect, you know the drill."

"Are you always this arrogant?" I asked and he chuckled before opening my window.

"You sound like Batman," said Green Lantern activating his ring, "by the way, I have a present for you." He tossed me a bundle of cloth, winked at me and then he left without a sound.

I watched him speed off in a blaze of green that looked like a comet, I closed the window against the cold wind, otherwise I would have left it open just to stare off in the distance thinking. I opened the bundle still clutched in my hands and I felt a cold chill creep down my body from my head to my feet, in my hands was a black metal Batarang.


	4. Miss Troublemaker

**A/N: This chapter includes the POV of Batman at the end, this will happen from time to time since this is also his story as much as it is Aubrey's.**

* * *

"Goddamn it!" I heard Madeline shout as we dodged the Penguin's hired goons, "I thought they'd be smart enough to know not to mess with me!"

"Whatever gave you that idea?" I yelled, hurtling over a trashcan that was in my path feeling a bullet graze past my ear, I knew we should have been looking for a place to hide, but the adrenaline in coursing through my blood felt far too good to let go of. I saw out of the corner of my eye Madeline preparing some kind of device which I recognized as a flash bang grenade, this was Madeline's niche, explosives. I kept running, I was going to need a decent distance between me and that grenade when Madeline set it off in the next few seconds.

"Hope they remembered their sunscreen!" yelled Madeline as she dropped the bomb and we kept running, I barely had time to contemplate why she had said sunscreen instead of sunglasses. We dove behind a dumpster, even there I could feel the heat, between the light and the warmth it felt like the entire alleyway was on fire I looked at Madeline who had this eerie smile pulling her lips in a strange way. Carefully I stood up and looked around the dumpster at the spot the goons had been standing, nothing remained of them except for charred skeletons, the air was thick with the smell of burnt hair and cooked flesh. I was horrified, I had never seen such a terrible site in my entire life, these men might have been chasing us but they had not deserved to die in the manner they had.

"Holy shit!" cackled Madeline as she joined my side, "I knew those chemicals were powerful but I didn't expect that!"

I could feel blood still pounding in my ears, the steady flow only being interrupted by Madeline's laughter and it pissed me off that she took such sickening delight in the death of these men. I slammed her against the nearest wall, my hands pressing her shoulders against the brick pinning her in place, even in the semi-dark I still saw the flash of fear that crossed her green eyes.

"You sick bitch," I snarled, "You did all of this on purpose, didn't you?!"

She tried to move but I pushed her back against the wall, hard, and she sighed, "Fine, Weedy, yes I lured them out to try out my new toy. What's the big fucking deal? You know that's how this works."

"Yeah, but you've never used something like that before," I said, my face contorted in a dark scowl, "That was bad even for you. Where in the hell did you get those chemicals?"

Madeline tried to shrug her shoulders but I had her too well pinned, and the look on my face told her I was not in the mood to be jerked around, "They were delivered to my mom's place, okay? I found them and after a bit of research I learned how to turn them into something that looked like a flash bang but was actually something better."

I removed my hands from her shoulders but she did not move from the wall, probably afraid of what I would do to her if she tried escaping, "I want the list of chemicals, and the name of the company that sold them to your mother."

"The fuck, Weed? You've never shown an interest before," said Madeline, her lips curled back as if she had just been told something horrific.

"You don't find it the least bit suspicious that someone randomly delivers chemicals to your mother, Harley Quinn, and they just happen to cause unnatural reactions like what we just saw?" I sneered, pissed that she did not understand how questionable the situation was.

"Nope, not at all," said Madeline, skipping around so her blonde pigtails bounced, "Maybe it's a belated gift from my daddy."

"Your father's been dead for twenty freaking years, Maddie," I snap, and she stopped bouncing around long enough to throw me a 'Go to hell and burn' look before resuming her strange dance. I stood in place and scowled, this conversation was getting me nowhere and she was going to just keep acting as if nothing she had done was wrong.

"At least I had a father," said Madeline passing by me as she skips in a circle.

"I have a father," I say darkly, even though I had never met him and probably never would, I was still defensive whenever someone brought up the subject of my father.

"Yeah right, I bet you're just some kind of weird plant," said Madeline, hitting me in the back of the head, "Do you bleed red or green, Weedy?"

I started walking towards home, I knew she was just going to keep antagonizing me until I punched her or touched her in some violent manner so she could call up her own goon squad and go after my ass.

"Come back, Weedy!" called Madeline when she realized I was leaving her, "What's wrong with you? Come back and play with me!"

"No!" I shouted over my shoulder, pulling my jacket tighter around my body, the wind was bitter cold tonight and I could almost feel the impending snow falling on my skin as I walked, keeping to the lit areas of the streets. Ever since my run in with that rapist I had been taking new pathways home that had a few friendly policemen posted close by and these were the streets that had a few well maintained lampposts. This pit was falling apart, and no one cared, they were all more focused on taking control of the supply trade and gaining enough influence to bribe the guards. I saw houses that were halfway crumbled from repeatedly being bombed, cars turned over and scorched from being set on fire, and there were bodies scattered throughout the city since no one cared enough to put them in the incinerator I knew was kept at the old asylum.

I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts I almost tripped over a small bump on the sidewalk, upon closer inspection I saw that the bump was actually a lump and that turned out to be the body of a small girl wrapped in a blanket. I knelt down slowly beside the girl's body, instinctively I checked for a pulse and there was none to be found, then I removed the blanket to get a better look at why she might have died. When I saw she was naked underneath, I had a very good idea of what had happened to her the night she died which had probably been last night since her body had yet to begin decaying and she had not been there when I walked home last night. My hands were shaking with rage as I examined her body, careful not to disturb her too much and saw a stab wound just above her heart, and getting a better look I saw most of her ribs were protruding from her translucent skin and her hips were jutting out. Her limbs were so thin they looked as if they would have snapped with the slightest pressure and her hair was tangled and matted with blood and dirt.

"You poor angel," I whispered, wrapping the girl back up in the blanket, then I cradled her in my arms, "at least you're in a better place now."

I stood with her still in my arms, I knew I probably should have just left her there like the others but I was beyond angry and wanted to show the police exactly what was happening in this place. So many of the officers were so corrupt having been paid off by most of the crime lords in this place that they failed to tell the commissioner what actually happened within these walls. With the girl in my arms I started walking towards the main gate of the city, the one where the infirmary and police box was located at, and I knew someone would be there who would listen to me even if I had to sit in the hall for days. The police headquarters had been moved from downtown Gotham to the main area above the gate, most if not all policemen were stationed here, some still were at the old location but that was mainly to deal with the petty criminals that were too small to end up in Arkham City. The idea might have looked good on paper but it was pathetic in practice, the officers that were supposed to be on patrol stayed close to the gate too chickenshit to leave the safety the gate provided, and the ones that did venture out onto the streets were being paid off by someone on the inside.

When I got to the gate I was stopped by some prick lieutenant who was obviously new, "Ma'am, I'm afraid you can't go in there, police personnel only."

"Fuck you," I snarled, and I moved my arms so he could see the girl, "I need someone to see this, to see her, and I'm not about to let some low paid lieutenant stand in my way so either move aside or—"

"Threats are unnecessary," interrupted the lieutenant and he went for his cuffs. In a moment's thinking I kicked him in the knee and ran past, going for the slightly opened door that led to the staircase. When I was inside I closed it behind me and locked door, as the lieutenant started banging on the glass demanding that I let him in I started ascending the stairs, hoping no one would try to stop me. I managed to make it up the stairs without incident but once I was on the main platform, it was a different story altogether, the place was swarming with police and some I recognized as being on someone's payroll in Arkham City. I looked around for someone who might help me but there was no one, the girl's body was starting to get heavy as my arms became numb, I needed to put her somewhere but I did not know where I could lay her down without someone jumping all over me. What surprised me most, was no one around seemed the least bit curious as to why there was a teenage girl standing in the room with a limp body of another girl in her arms, but that was Gotham for you, everyone just turned a blind eye to anything unusual.

I decided since no one was going to come over to me, I had go out and find someone myself, so I walked over to the coffee machine where three police officers were standing.

"Please, can you help me?" I asked them and they shook their heads. I glared at the three of them and watched as they shifted uncomfortably under my gaze, so much for police officers being the bravest of us all, they were all terrified of me and I could tell by the way their eyes shifted away from my steady gaze.

"Useless assholes," I muttered as I moved away from them, I wanted to get someone's attention, so I did the only thing I knew would work and caused a scene, "Hello! Can anyone in this fucking place even see me?! Do you even care that I'm here?! Why the fuck are you even being paid all you do is stand around and pretend to do your jobs!"

"You watch your mouth!" shouted a man.

"How'd you get in here?!" exclaimed another, and I knew I had their undivided attention now, though they were all pissed off.

"Can we get her removed?" called someone over the crescendo of insults being thrown at me by the other officers.

"You pathetic pigs!" I shouted, wanting to fuel the fire, thinking something might get done now, "How can you live with yourselves? You don't protect anyone but the rich pricks who go to your charity balls and donate money! What about the people in the slums and in Arkham City? Do you even know what goes on in there?"

"Nothing goes on in there!" shouted a man I recognized as being on Two-Face's payroll, I glared at him as he spoke.

"Nothing? Nothing!" I exclaimed, "You morons sit up here and didn't even see the bomb that went off right under your noses!"

"What's she talking about?" asked a guard.

"What bomb?" shouted another.

"What's going on here?!" shouted an angry voice, everyone in the room spun their heads to get a better look at the new voice, and I could tell on their faces they were not happy: the voice had come from Commissioner James Gordon.

"I'll ask you again, what's going on here?" asked Gordon, his voice deathly calm. I had never met the commissioner before, nor seen him in person just in photographs in the newspaper, but I had seen that look before on a man's face and I knew he was angry.

"Commissioner, this young woman is shouting insults and telling us lies about a bomb in Arkham City," said Two-Face's man, pointing an accusing finger at me.

"I see," said Gordon, his fierce eyes resting first on my face and then on the girl in my arms, "and during this whole mess did any of you notice that she's holding a child's body?"

I felt vindicated, in one fail swoop all of these men had been made to look like the fools I knew they were.

"No, we hadn't Commissioner," said one of his men quietly.

"And you call yourself a detective," sneered Gordon and he looked at me once again, "Young lady, follow me, Cortez, Evans, you two follow as well."

He started walking towards me and I followed him as he walked past with his two detectives trailing behind, I ignored the nasty glares and mean faces of the other police officers and focused instead on Gordon and where he was going. He led us past a number of rooms until we came to one with the plaque 'Commissioner' stuck on the outside and he held the door for the three of us. When we were all inside, he locked the door and turned to me.

"Now, Miss Troublemaker," said Gordon a smile ghosting his lips, "Why don't you tell me exactly why you're here."

I resisted the urge to smile at him, this matter was too serious, "I think you ought to know that people are dying in Arkham City, and not just criminals, but innocents as well." I lifted the girl so Gordon could see her better and I watched as his face fell, then I continued speaking, "This little girl died yesterday, her body left on the sidewalk for everyone to see and step over, she was more than likely raped multiple times before she was mercifully killed. She was also starving, her body shows signs that points to that conclusion. I don't know what you've been told, sir, but nothing is well in Arkham City."

Gordon took the girl from my arms and laid her down on his own desk and removed the blanket that had been covering her fragile body, his back was to all of us in the room, as he carefully looked over the girl.

"How do you know she died yesterday?" asked Gordon, his voice sprinkled with sadness.

"Because she wasn't on the sidewalk when I walked home yesterday," I said, trying to calm my nerves.

"What makes you think she was raped?" asked Gordon.

"She's naked, and in Arkham City, that means only one thing," I said, trying not to think of the numerous other bodies I had found in this girl's condition time and time again.

"Why'd you look at her body in the first place?" asked Gordon, rewrapping her in the blanket before turning to face me.

"I wanted to know, show her that someone cared even though she was dead," I whispered but I knew he had heard me, I am not sure why I felt compelled to tell him more but I did, "and I saw myself in her too, there have been many instances where I could've been in her place but was spared."

Gordon stared at me for a few minutes before he spoke again, "Why'd you bring her here?"

"To show you what the hell is going on in there," I said, my jaw set in anger not at him but at the situation, "You're being deceived, Commissioner, it's a living nightmare in the city even without the Joker or Strange. I know you think there's nothing wrong, but—"

"I knew it," spat Gordon, "Thing's have been going too well for too long, damn them!" He pounded his fist into the palm of his other hand.

"Sir, if you knew, why didn't you say something?" asked Cortez.

"The new mayor's been restricting my access to this place," said Gordon, now pacing, "he's probably in on some deal with someone in the city or something worse, he's put men here who shouldn't have been here in the first place and taking away the ones that should be. I can't imagine he'll be happy to hear that someone from the prison managed to get here and speak to me."

I felt a chill go down my spine, "Am I in danger, sir?"

Gordon looked at me sadly, "No more so than before, I'm afraid, but maybe you are since you've brought proof to me of the mistreatment going on." He glanced over at the little girl, and I felt the urge to hug the man, but resisted.

"I wish there was more we could do," said Evans, "Can you tell us more about the conditions in the city?"

I nodded, glad someone wanted to do something or at least know what the hell was going on over there, "Where should I begin?"

Gordon motioned for me to sit down in the chair in front of his desk, I obliged, "First things first, Cortez, you and Evans take this poor little girl to the coroner and get an autopsy then take her to the funeral parlor at my expense. Do you know her name?"

I looked up at him and then at the little girl, "Angelica, her name's Angelica, sir."

He nodded, "Be careful, gentlemen, and make sure Angelica is treated with proper respect."

"Of course, sir," said Evans as Cortez picked Angelica up from the desk. I stood up quickly, everyone in the room looked at me strangely but I did not care instead I moved to Angelica's side, it was silly but I wanted to say good bye to her.

"I'm so sorry, Angelica," I whispered in her ear, "find peace, and know you'll always be remembered. I'll make sure no other little girl is hurt like you were." I kissed her cold cheek and was surprised to feel tears running down my own cheeks, I was glad when the detectives took her swiftly away, afraid I would break down further than I had already.

"You're a rare one," commented Gordon as I sat back down, wiping my tears away with the sleeve of my jacket, not daring to look at him.

"You know, you're not the first person to tell me that, sir," I said thinking of Green Lantern, it had been a while since I had last seen him and I briefly wondered where he was and what he was up to.

"Nor will I be the last," said Gordon, sitting in his desk chair, "So, tell me what's been going on in Arkham City."

* * *

It was nearly three in the morning by the time I got back to my house, I had told Gordon everything that was happening, I even gave him some names of the officers I knew were being paid by someone inside the city. He seemed grateful for the information and said he would deal with some of the issues right away such as the dead bodies littering the streets and getting better food. I also pressed the issue of opening up an orphanage in Gotham for some of the younger children that were in Arkham City, it was far too late for me and my friends but I wanted to make sure the others that could get out did. Gordon told me that would have to go to the city council but it was definitely worth looking into, which was enough reassurance to set my mind at ease, I did not expect any of what I said to be approved but at least someone knew.

I did not see my mother at all when I entered the hotel, I could hear the rustling of leaves and knew she was around but was off somewhere else doing her own thing, which was exactly how I liked it. I did not want a confrontation with her, not that she would care enough to start one, but I was already under enough threat now that starting something with her was the last thing I wanted to do that night. I climbed the stairs to my room, being as quiet as I could while I locked the door to my room twice before getting into bed, checking to make sure the Batarang was still underneath my pillow, and when I was satisfied that I was safe I felt sleep overcome my body glad for the brief peace it offered.

* * *

Gordon stood on the rooftop to the old police headquarters, the wind whipping his suit jacket as he looked to the sky, taking comfort in the hum the signal was making as he waited for his ally to appear. He heard the smallest of sounds penetrate the peaceful night and he knew the Batman had arrived at last, he turned around and saw the shadow he had grown accustomed to seeing over the years.

"Gordon," said Batman, "any news?"

"I had an interesting talk," said Gordon, taking his time to answer Batman, "with a very interesting person."

"Who?" asked Batman, his face impassive as always.

"A young girl actually," said Gordon, "I recognized her as Aubrey Isely, her face has cropped a few times in surveillance footage and she has a minor record herself, mostly for robbing convenience stores."

"What could she have possibly said that you found so interesting, Gordon?" asked Batman, his interest piqued.

"She told me about how bad things are in Arkham City," said Gordon, passing him the notepad full of the interview he had had with Aubrey, "She even went as far as brining a corpse to the station, I guess she wanted everyone there to know they couldn't hide anything anymore."

Batman looked at the list, his mouth curving down in a frown, "These are pretty serious problems, Gordon, why hasn't anything been done until now?"

"Well, you're the only one who's really done anything up until now," said Gordon, "and with my limited access, I haven't been able to find anything out firsthand until tonight."

"I'll look into solutions to some of these problems," said Batman, glancing down at one item on the list that struck him as odd, _Delivery of strange chemicals to crime lords_, "I'll let you know what I find out." And with those words, he was gone.


End file.
